Maximum Heartache
by TwilightAndMaxRideLove13
Summary: Max moves to San Francisco, California, from Los Angeles. There she meets The Flock, a group of people just like her. They all have wings but they were born with them. There's Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Dylan. There was a sixth member, Fang Smith, Gazzy's fraternal twin, but he ditched them. What happens when Fang wants in again? Miggy and eventually Fax.


_**Hello my lovelies! So, I'm back from my... er... hiatus? I don't know... I wasn't writing for the longest time and now I'm back so I guess it could be counted as a hiatus. Anyway, I'm back and I'm starting a Maximum Ride fanfiction! So in this one The Flock aren't really supposed to save the world- actually a lot of things are gonna be different. Basically everything. They still have their wings but it wasn't from the School. They were born with them. They all go to a school and Max is new (cliche, I know, but I like the idea :P). Oh, and Iggy isn't blind. If you read the summary, I thank you! Anyway, I have a special guest here to do the disclaimer.**_

_**Oh, and by the way, I apologize if I get the looks or names wrong, I haven't read the series in a while and I can't just re-read it cuz my sister took my books with her to California for college, so I Googled them. I know, one of the worst ways to find out things about books, but I had too! Don't murder me, please! **_

_**On to the story!**_

**Iggy: Trinity doesn't own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters!**

**Me: Except for Fang. *snatches Fang* Mine! *growls at Iggy***

**Iggy: Trinity... Put Fang down. J. P. wants him back.**

**Me: *Cries* B-but I love him *Lets go of Fang and sobs***

_**"I believe that if life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade... And try to find someone whose life has given them vodka, and have a party"**_

* * *

**(Fang's POV)**

I looked out the window and sighed. The moving trucks finally left our neighbors' house, and a tall man with dirty blonde hair was helping a teenage guy of about seventeen lift some boxes into the house. My mom said the neighbors had two daughters and a son. The daughters must have went inside before I looked out my window.

"Nicholas Smith if you do not get down here this minute, I'm locking your windows and you won't be allowed to fly for a month!" My mother yelled up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and tucked my wings against my shirt tightly before throwing my jacket over top of them.

You may be confused, I would be too if I were reading this.

See, my name's Nicholas, but I'd rather be called Fang. I'm sixteen years old, and I have wings.

I know what you're thinking, "Hah! Good one, kid. Now I think you need to go to this fun place called an asylum," but I'm not crazy. My parents call me a "miracle" because when I was born, I had two black wings, with a wingspan of about a foot. I have no idea how it's possible, all I know is that I'm about two percent bird, I can breathe underwater, and my wingspan is now about sixteen feet across.

Now that we have that out of the way, let's move on with the story, shall we?

"I'm coming mom, jeez." I shouted back as I started down the stairs.

"If you saw the new chick, you would be running to go see the neighbors." My fraternal twin brother, Zephyr, said.

"Oh please. You can go after the pathetic new kids. I have Lissa." He rolled his eyes. He hates me, in all honesty, because at the beginning of Junior year, I stopped hanging out with the other "miracles" because no one really liked them. That group has Zephyr, who everyone calls Gazzy, James "Iggy" Griffiths, Monique "Nudge" Griffiths, Dylan Corbliss, and Angel Depasquale, the Italian of the group. I was with them, kind of the leader, but I left them because I started to date Lissa and she didn't want me to hang out with the freaks. So I listened to her.

"Okay, you two, no fighting or insults near the Rides, got it?" Mom said, giving her that _mom_ look, the one that says "listen to me or you'll pay for it later." Zephyr and I both nodded and we walked over to the neighbors' house.

* * *

**(Max's POV)**

I looked out the window and sighed. Our new house in San Francisco was actually bigger than the one we had in Los Angeles.

"Max! Max!" My little sister Ella exclaimed, appearing in front of my door. She yanked it open and tugged on my wrist. "If you don't get out, you won't get the biggest room!" I was unbuckled, out of the car, and inside the house instantly. I was racing up the stairs when Ella shouted after me.

"Max, no fair with the super-speed thing!" I laughed over my shoulder and quickly ran to the biggest room, which had three windows, and the room was painted red. I had Ari and Dad carry in my bed frame and mattress for me while I grabbed my boxes out of the foyer.

"Max, the neighbors are on the way over." Ari said when I passed him in the hall. I nodded and put my stuff down in my room before digging through the box labeled 'Max: Regular clothes'. After pulling out some skinny jeans and a red tee shirt, I quickly threw them on and started brushing my hair while I heard the neighbors being invited in downstairs.

"I don't know where my oldest daughter, Max, is, but you'll love her." I heard my mom say. I tucked down my wings and put on my favourite purple jacket over them. Yes, you read right, I said wings. They're pale tan with white streaks and some freckly looking brown spots, so they definitely aren't the white, innocent, angel-like wings, or black fallen-angel wings. They kind of match my hair, which is the same dirty blonde as my dad's.

"I'm right here Mom." I said as I jogged at a normal pace down the stairs. Three people, who I assumed were the neighbors, were there talking to her. A middle-aged woman with graying black hair and blue eyes turned to me and smiled.

"Oh, you must be Maximum!" She exclaimed, rushing forward to hug me. I stiffly hugged her back and observed her sons after she pulled away. One boy, who looked my age, had blonde hair and blue eyes, which held a mischievous twinkle, and he was about five foot ten. The other had the same face shape as the first, but had black hair and obsidian coloured eyes. He looked bored, while the first looked friendly.

"I'm Nicole, and these are my sons, Zephyr and Nicholas." She introduced. I smiled and waved slightly. The blonde one, Zephyr, stepped forward and grinned at me.

"Call me Gazzy, and I'll call you Max."

I rolled my eyes and smirked at him.

"Fine, Gazzy." I said.

"Wanna show me around your house?" He asked. I nodded and grasped his upper arm and started pulling him towards the living room.

"So this is the living room, the room over there is the dining room, and the one after the dining room is the kitchen. Upstairs is my room, Ella's room, and Ari's room. My parents' room is in the attic. Happy now?" I joked. He chuckled and nodded.

"Tell me about yourself." Gazzy said, pulling me down on one of the couches that has been moved in here. Nicholas came in too, but he just stood at the door awkwardly. I felt like he was staring at me, but I dismissed it as nothing.

"Well, I'm a Junior, I'm sixteen, my favourite colours are black and red. I have a fourteen year old sister, Ella, and a seventeen year old brother named Ari. My full name is Maximum Tess Ride and I have a dog named Akila. She used to belong to a couple of friends back in L.A. but they gave her to me so I can remember them. You?" I explained.

"I'm a Junior and I'm sixteen too. My favourite colour is green. My twin is Nicholas, but he prefers to be called Fang. My full name is Zephyr Matthew Smith and I don't have nearly as interesting of a life as you." He laughed.

"I would die to have a twin. You guys don't look anything alike." I said.

"We're fraternal twins." Ni-'Fang' said quietly.

"So he speaks!" I joked. Gazzy laughed and Fang rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we still haven't checked out the back yard. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Gazzy replied, slipping a casual arm around my shoulders. I stiffened again. What if he felt my wings? He showed no shock and he didn't pull his arm away so I figured I was safe.

* * *

**(Gazzy's POV)** **(A/N: Ugh I switch POV's too much)**

She has wings. Or something like that. I could feel them when I put my arm around her. I was shocked at first but I kept my careless grin on and left my arm around her shoulder. At least we had another one of us, and she didn't look too bad either. She had dirty blonde hair with lighter blonde streaks and chocolate brown eyes. She's nothing compared to Nudge though.

... Don't tell Nudge I said that.

* * *

**(Fang's POV) (Again)**

"I don't know where my oldest daughter, Max, is, but you'll love her." Mrs. Ride said. Mom nodded and I heard footsteps near the stairs.

"I'm right here Mom." A girl said, appearing at the top and jogging down. It was that pathetic new girl, Max. Okay, I was wrong. She wasn't pathetic. She was absolutely gorgeous.

With her darker-than-blonde-but-lighter-than-brunette hair and eyes the colour of melted chocolate, I could see why Zephyr immediately went to her. The way he was acting, I knew he didn't like her, and that was the only reason I wasn't completely pissed at him for talking to her.

Just... Pretend I never said that.

"We're fraternal twins." I mumbled a while later when Max said Zephyr and I look nothing alike.

"So he speaks!" She said jokingly. Zephyr started laughing while I rolled my eyes at the two. "Anyway, we still haven't checked out the back yard. Wanna come?" She asked.

"Sure." Zephyr nodded and slung his arm around Max's shoulders. I scowled at his arm and followed them outside.

* * *

**_Okay, I know it sucks. But please no flames! I'll update as soon as possible :P_**

**Fang: WHY DOESN'T MAX LIKE ME?**

**Me: She will eventually! This is part of my plan!**

**Fang: Well does she like Gazzy or something?**

**Max: Ew. I don't.**

**Fang: Then why can't she like me!**

**Me: FIRST OF ALL, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND**

**Fang: B-but**

**Me: YOU'LL FIND OUT EVENTUALLY.**

**_Well that was entertaining._**

**_And please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks this would be almost perfect for the flock?: _**

**_ . /_ _**

**_Anyway, bye!_**

**_XOXO, _**

**_Trinity_**

**_"A word to the wise ain't necessary - it's the stupid ones that need the advice."  
_**


End file.
